Chaos
by Elfsquire90
Summary: Cross over for Boy Meets world and Saved by the Bell. Full summery inside. This is just a test please tell us what you think


Chaos

Summery: The gang from Bayside is participating in Student exchange with John Adams High School in Philly. What happens when our favorite students from Bayside meet Corry, Shawn, Topanga, Angela, Mincus, and Eric. Let me give you a hint… "the gyms on fire, the gyms on fire, My sister is a moron which nobody can deny.

Co-written by: Elfsquire90 and Mrs.RonaldWeasley1991.

Chapter One Announcements

Bayside High School, California

"B-b-b-b-b beep! B-b-b-b Go Bayside! B-b-b-b-b beep! B-b-b-b Go Bayside" Kelly, Lisa and the other cheerleaders finished their part at the rally and sat down to listen to Mr. Belding.

"Attention students" Belding started, the people in the bleachers kept talking, "Attention students," Belding said a little louder, students still kept making noise "Shut-up or Zack's getting a detention during the next Tack competition!" Zack glared a Mr. Belding for once he hadn't been the source of the problem.

People still talked until

"Hey everyone shut up before I pound you" yelled Slater you could have heard a pen drop after that.

"Thank you, I have exciting news six of you will be attending John Adams High for a Semester this year. Now I've already chosen the lucky six who will be flying to Philadelphia"

"Who is it Mr. B."

"I'm glad you asked Zack, You, Kelly, Slater, Lisa, Jessie, and Samuel will be going."

The entire gang started saying stuff like, wow, Really Mr. B? Mr. Belding Laughed and said "It's the prefect way to get Zack out of my hair."

"Yeah what's left of it." Retorted Zack

The entire school started laughing at Zack's comment.

John Adams High

Corry, Shawn and Topanga were sitting in Mr. Turner's English class listening to an announcement over the loud speaker.

"Would the following people please report to my office: Topanga Lawrence, Corry and Eric Matthews, Shawn Hunter, Stuart Mincus" Everyone in the class turned and looked at Topanga, Shawn and Corry.

Cory and Shawn looked up at each other with looks that said "What did we do this time?"

Cory, Shawn, and Topanga, got up and met Eric and Mincus in the hall

"So, does anyone know what we did?" Cory asked

Everyone shook their heads

When they walked into Mr. Feeny's office, he motioned for them to have a seat

"I have some exciting news" Mr. Feeny said

"Oh No" Eric said

"What is wrong with you?" Shawn asked

"The last time Feeny told me he had exciting news for me; I was given extra classes…and more homework"

"AH!" Cory and Shawn yelled

"Are we going to take more classes that will challenge our minds?" Mincus asked excitedly

"No you won't" Mr. Feeny said "This is a different kind of news"

"Yes!" Cory and Shawn said giving each other a high-five

"I have been in contact with Bayside High School in California, and finished the plans for a student exchange program. Now, I have been in contact with your parents or guardians and each of you will be taken in one student"

"Really?" Shawn said

"Yes Mr. Hunter" Mr.Feeny said "6 students will be coming for one semester"

"What are the names of the students?" Topanga asked

"Who cares" Shawn said "The only kids who come on these exchanges are geeks and nerds with no life"

"Three of the students are cheerleaders"

"Cheerleaders?" Eric straitened up "You mean hot girls in really short skirts?"

"And two jocks" Mr. Feeny said

"I call one of the cheerleaders" Eric said

"I call one of the jocks" Shawn said

"I've already sorted out the group"

"You're holding out a cheerleader for yourself aren't you Feeny?" Eric said with his Feeny-you-sly-dog look.

Mr. Feeny just glared at Eric

"When are they coming?" Topanga asked

"Their plane will be landing at 4:00 p.m. Friday and we will meet them at the airport."

"We've got to spend time with you after school too?" Shawn asked

"You leave school at 3:00 for a bus ride to the air port" Mr. Feeny said

"We get out early?" Shawn said "Alright count me in!"

"After we meet them at the airport, we will bring them back here and at that point, we will sort everyone out"

After the finer details were worked out, everyone went back to class

Arrivals

the airplane on its way to Philadelphia

Kelly, Jessie and Lisa sat together, in front of the guys, in the airplane discussing the trip they were on. Mr. Belding had given each of them an envelope with information regarding their hosts.

"I'm staying with the Lawrence family, there are two children, Topanga and Nebula, and there parents, Jeddah and Chloe." Said Jessie

"Well Lisa and I are staying together with the principal Mr. George Feeny who lives next door to the Matthews family." Said Kelly

"Wait Kelly did you say the Matthews family? I'm staying with a Matthews family, Eric, Morgan, Cory, Amy and Alan." Said AC

"Cool we'll be neighbors. Where are you staying Zack?" Lisa

"I'm staying with Mr. Turner and Shawn Hunter. You Screech?"

"I'm staying with a Stewart Mincus and his parents."

The Airport in Philadelphia circa 4 p.m.

Mr. Feeny and the students were at the airport waiting for the plane to land finally they saw the students from Bayside the girls wore their Cheerleading uniform Kelly's brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, Jessie's hair was pulled back in a bun and Lisa's curly black hair was loose Zack and Slater wore varsity jackets and Screech was wearing the tail from the Bayside Mascot's, a tiger, costume.

"So who's supposed to meet us?"

"Honestly Zack why weren't you listening?"

"No Jessie I didn't."

"Well the Principal and the students we're staying with are meeting us. That's them over there."

"Welcome to Pennsylvania, I'm Mr. Feeny."

"Thanks I'm Lisa, this is Kelly, Jessie, Slater, Zack and this is the creature from the weird lagoon."

"Hi I'm Eric Matthews and you have got to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen would you like to go out with me." Eric asked Kelly.

"Actually Eric I'm very flattered but…"

"She has a boyfriend already." Said Zack "and that boyfriend would be me."

"And I still have no idea why preppy."

"Well lets get your luggage and then we'll get you to your homes for this semester."

When they got back to the school Mr. Turner, and the other student's parents were there waiting in the parking lot.


End file.
